


Cracks

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bratty and Catty as survivors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks

“That creep took all the money in our till!”

“Catty, you left like five G in there.”

“You can get a lot of stuff with five G!” Catty complains as she shakes the till, hoping to find any money still stuck in there. Nothing falls out except some dust. “It’s a twentieth of a glamburger! Not cool!”

Bratty thinks it’s more like a twenty-fourth, but she doesn’t feel like correcting Catty right now. As much as she’s trying to sound normal, her tail tucked between her legs is a dead giveaway about how she’s really feeling.

Instead of lingering on that, or thinking about how she’s lucky to be alive right now, Bratty inspects the rest of their trashed shop. “Junk food’s all gone. Hat’s gone. Gun’s gone, not that they really needed it.” That’s too uncomfortable to think about. “Only thing they left was that weird key.”

Catty sighs and slumps against the alley wall. “This majorly sucks,” she says.

“Tell me about it.” Bratty leans next to her.

They stay like that for a while, silent.

“Burgerpants says he actually talked to that weirdo,” says Catty. “But like, there’s no way, right?”

“There’s no way,” Bratty replies, in total confidence. “He’d be super dead if he got near them.”

“Yeah.”

Another short silence.

“I’d miss him if he died. Burgerpants, I mean.” Catty makes a face like admitting it leaves a sour taste in her mouth. “He’s a total loser and all, but he’s kind of funny sometimes. He doesn’t deserve to end up like that.”

“Right,” says Bratty. “No monster deserves to end up like that.”

“Yeah.”

A longer silence.

“...I miss everybody,” says Catty, sniffling.

“Me too,” says Bratty. She rubs her neck against Catty’s and doesn’t try to shush her when she starts to bawl.

* * *

Prices for tickets to Mettaton’s shows have gone way down, and the ease of getting a hold of one has gone way up. Bratty snags two and shows Catty, and for the first time in a while Catty grins with as much force as she used to.

Mettaton always acts like his audience hasn’t gotten any smaller. He’s still larger than life, on any kind of program. Quiz shows, game shows, cooking shows, whatever it is he’s always completely confident in himself, the unstoppable underground idol that is Mettaton.

Bratty and Catty don’t get called up to participate during the game show, which is good because they might have exploded from fan glee, but they do get in line afterwards to get their stuff autographed. Catty is bouncing with delight by the time she reaches the front of the line.

“Hello, darling. What would you like me to sign for you?”

“Uh- just this, please!” She holds out one of Mettaton’s posters.

He does: his handwriting is big and bold, and he adds a heart at the end. “This is from my fourth concert, isn’t it? These are rare.”

“That’s nothing,” says Catty. Nervousness is radiating off of her. “I know a girl who has a poster from your very first concert ever.”

“Oh? Tell her I’d love to sign a poster for such a dedicated fan.” Mettaton smiles his most charming smile.

“She’d love-” Catty freezes. Bratty knows why: that girl didn’t make it long enough to escape with them. “Uh… um…”

“It’s still in her room,” says Bratty, quietly. “We could still get it signed for her.”

“I kinda don’t want to touch it,” says Catty, before her attention snaps back to Mettaton, who is looking at the two of them sympathetically. “Th-thanks for the signature! Love your shows!” She grabs her poster and dashes off.

Bratty’s next in line, but. “I should probably go after her,” she says. “Sorry for wasting your time and all.”

“Just leave your stuff here, honey.” Mettaton pats the table next to him. “I’ll make sure no one else takes it until you get back.”

Bratty hesitates, but sets her commemorative Mettaton mug on the table before heading after Catty. Even if she doesn’t see it again, it’s fine.

There’s more important things than idols, after all.


End file.
